


Taking A Break

by Callie



Series: Now Comes the Night [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just have to take a break. Little fluff piece to accompany <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/210723">Now Comes the Night</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missparker/gifts).



> This is shameless fluff. Missparker wanted to read more Magnus/Will kissing, and I said okay, and she said it would be mean if I didn't get right on that, SO. Here it is. :D

They're sitting in the library where they've been for the last several hours, researching fire elementals. Magnus has an extensive library. Even after three years Will hasn't come close to reading even half the books in here, and that's saying something considering how much he reads.

He's been reading so long today that his eyes are starting to cross and itch and he's even not understanding half of what he reads anymore. Magnus is perched at the edge of her chair, back straight and legs elegantly crossed at the ankle, reading and taking neatly organized notes. Her handwriting is perfect.

Just watching her makes Will tired.

"Ugh," he says, and lets his head drop in exaggerated slow-motion onto the open book in front of him. It smells dusty and old and he fights back a sneeze. "Come on, Magnus, we've been in here for hours." They didn't even stop for dinner. Biggie brought a tray and grunted something about _working too hard_ at them and they kept on going.

"We haven't even scratched the surface here, Will," she says. She's lost in her book and her voice sounds far away. Will doesn't doubt she could stay here all night if she wanted to.

Will's just a mere mortal, though, and he needs mortal things like breaks and sleep if he's going to be any use to anybody. He's pretty sure there are a ton of psychological studies out there about how human mental efficiency plummets after a certain amount of focused effort and maybe he'll look them up one day. Magnus likes facts. "Just take a break," he says hopefully.

"Mm." The capped end of her pen slips just between her lips--a soft pink, today--while she's lost in reading, and Will watches for a little while, mesmerized.

She's wearing the blue sweater he bought her in Oregon and a long, dangly silver necklace, and it looks good on her. Really good. Will's secretly a little smug about this. She shifts in her chair as she reads and the hem of the sweater slips a little higher than it was before, just enough to create the tiniest gap between the top of her soft black trousers and the hem of the sweater. Will thinks this little patch of pale skin is _way_ more interesting than anything else he's seen today, and, leaving his head propped on the book, sneaks his hand across the little gap between their chairs so he can slide his finger just along the top of her trousers.

Magnus doesn't react, not really, but Will knows her tells by now--some of them anyway--and the flush of her cheeks and the way her eyes are a just a _little_ too focused on the book in front of her make him think _ha! success!_ He moves his finger back and forth, slowly, lightly, and watches her. The flush in her cheeks deepens a little and the tempo of her breath picks up just enough that he notices, though someone else might not. A tiny line forms at the corner of her mouth like a smile is threatening to form and she's doing her best to hold it back. He takes two fingers now and lets them creep just under the edge of the sweater; the pen slips from between her lips and her fingers tighten on it. There's another little line at the corner of her mouth now and Will wonders just how long she can pretend to ignore him. He might as well wait and see, he thinks, since he's going to be sitting here either way and his brain is too much mush right now to even pretend to get any research done.

Eventually, he lets his fingers creep ever so slightly higher, tickling more than anything, and her facade cracks into laughter. It's almost a giggle, and he grins at her. "Persistent, aren't you?"

"Yep," he says, scooting his chair towards hers. "Come on," he says. "Just a little break?" He puts on a big, ridiculous pout and she laughs even more and drops her pen onto the table, turning towards him. Will really likes it when she laughs and thinks she should do it more often.

She huffs a little, like she wants to consider it. Will knows she probably feels too responsible for and guilty about everything that's happened, even now, to take any time to recharge. The psychiatrist in him thinks it's unhealthy, and the part of him with an as-yet-unnamed role in Magnus's life agrees.

So he scoots to the edge of his chair and leans in to kiss her. She sighs a little and when he opens his mouth to her she's right there meeting him, yielding a little in the way that sometimes gives Will the impression that he's guiding where this goes when he knows that really, it's always, always up to her. He likes that contradiction.

They take their time with this kiss, drawing it out long and slow. Will is a-okay with this because he's learned this is how she kisses best, what she seems to enjoy the most when they have time for it, and he likes it too. Magnus shifts a little towards him but she was already on the edge of her chair, so she has nowhere else to go without falling in the floor. Will slips his hand up her thigh and murmurs _c'mere_ against her mouth and she slides into his lap, straddling him easily on the wide leather library chair.

Magnus seems to be of the opinion that since she's been interrupted in her work, she might as well make the most of this moment, kissing him greedily and letting her hands roam across his chest. Will is all too happy to oblige her. He slides his hands low on her hips and presses her close, settling her more firmly in his lap; her fingers slide into his hair and cup his face and the kisses never stop. Will doesn't know how she manages it, but she squirms even closer then and it's like every single one of her smooth curves is fitting somewhere against his body and he loves every bit of it. It makes him ache. Will presses up against her, wanting more contact, and she arches a little so that there's no contact between them except their mouths and where she's balanced on his lap, and he could _swear_ she's laughing softly, low in her throat.

Will huffs, mocking her earlier sound of faux-irritation, and she laughs again. He thinks maybe her laugh is the sexiest thing about her. Or maybe her smile, that smile like she _knows_ , the smile that goes all the way to her eyes and softens them. He pulls his mouth away from hers and kisses her jaw, her neck, the curve of her shoulder while his fingers wind into her hair, and she presses into him again, breath coming short. She's wearing some kind of scent, something white and clean and almost like flowers, and he gets a whiff of it as he sucks lightly at her skin. It isn't enough to leave a mark, not there, but it's enough to make her thighs tense and then relax as she arches into him, seeking contact.

"Will," she whispers. It's a warning and an invitation; this is as far as she wants to go in a room like the library--they aren't really _out_ to anyone, not when this is so new and fragile for them--but it's past the point of being enough for either of them.

He slips his hand up her back, beneath her sweater, and nuzzles at her neck a little. "I know," he whispers against her skin. "We should get back to work."

"I was thinking more of retiring for the evening," she says, drawing back a little to look at him. Her face is flushed and her hair is a mess and she looks a little dangerous. "Will you join me?"

"Oh yeah," Will says eagerly. The research will continue in the morning, but for now, it's time for a break.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ignite (The Zimmerman Theory of Spontaneous Combustion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747477) by [cerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie)




End file.
